Total Drama Pokemon Island REWRITTEN!
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: A re-write of my first story, much better than the original. Read and review!
1. Meet the Campers!

**Okay, so the first TDI didn't go so well. The characters were bad, everything progressed awfully, and the wall of text…that wall of text. **

**I didn't exactly know where I was going with it, since I was just starting out. But now, after all of my practice, I can write better stories... well that's the plan anyways.**

**SO there are going to be some changes, switch the characters, and some more personality and all that good stuff. I'm probably not going to do the bio thing like I did for each character, well maybe I will…I'm not sure yet. Furthermore, to commemorate Pokémon X and Y, I'm going to include some of those Pokémon in this fic.**

**Now with all the announcements out of the way, let's get on with it.**

* * *

"Hey there Pokéfans welcome to Total Pokémon Drama Island" said a green fairy with green antennas sticking out of her head.

"I'm your host Celebi, and this is my co-host, Deoxys" pointing to an alien like Pokémon with no mouth, blue a core and whip like arms. But Deoxys was staring out in space, in his own little world.

"Uhhhhh Deoxys, you okay" Celebi asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering how in the name of Arceus you got Host and I got Co-Host." Deoxys asked.

"Because, I actually have the ability to show an emotion besides narrowing my eyes" Celebi said smugly

Deoxys narrows his eyes to show anger

"See you're proving my point" She said pointing at Deoxys who folded his arms.

"Besides with yours other forms it's easier to do the chores, anyways" Celebi said. "Anyways…we are on an island where we will conduct our challenges and completions. And here comes the first Wailord now." She said diverting her focus to the main objective.

A large bird hops of the whale; he has blue feathers a red crest, and a double tail.

"Nice to meet you Swellow, welcome to the island." Celebi said.

"G'day mate, this place looks nothing like the outback, lot more… 'Nature-y'." Swellow said looking around.

Celebi said as another Wailord arrives with a purple-furred Pokémon hunched over on his back.

"Hey Sableye, wathcha doing?" Celebi asked causally as Sableye turns around to reveal his gemmed eyes and red stained stomach, grinning evilly.

"OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!" Celebi screeched, causing the

"Oh this…Kool-Aid accident, I was trying to dissect it." Sableye chuckled awkwardly revealing a Kool-Aid pouch split in the middle. Celebi sighed.

A butterfly with long proboscis put her bags down. While an orange fish with yellow whiskers flopping with a bag in his mouth next to a ferret with red markings on her. "Welcome Beautifly, Magikarp, and Zangoose" Celebi said as she pointed to wear Sableye and Swellow were. "Go stand over there"

Still covered in juice Sableye had an idea. He went over to Beautifly, "hey Beautifly, could you use your wings to blow this Kool-Aid off me?" He asked. Beautifly frowned. "Of course not, I don't want to risk getting your drink on my beautiful scales." She sneered. "A simple no would have sufficed." Sableye mumbled.

Then Magikarp spoke up. "Why don't you ask her." he pointed in the direction of the newest arrival. She was a blue Pokémon with antennas sticking out of her head.

"Welcome Phione, how's your mother?" Celebi asked nicely. "she's fine." She groaned and went over by Sableye. "Hey, could you-" Sableye was cut off by a water gun to the face. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I was just a bit angry and I didn't see you there." She bowed. "It's alright, I was going to ask you to that anyways." Sableye grinned

The next contestant was a floating ghost with two floating arms next to it.

"This island is a lie, I was promised a zombie defense center, and where is your mouth?!" The ghost yelled pointing at Deoxys before floating to the rest of the contestants.

The hosts looked at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry for Haunter's behavior." A meek voice said.

"Oh, you must be Frosslass." Celebi said.

"Yes, that's me." She said, she was a white ghost that appeared to be wearing a white Kimono, she had two blue bumps on her head. She bowed and floated next to Haunter.

"Let's just move on." Deoxys groaned.

The next contestant was a Gallade, though a different one at that, he was white from the waist down, and green from the waste up, with a red petal through his chest. Though his blades extended a bit from the back, and there was smaller blades growing out of his legs.

"How are you Gallade?" Celebi asked.

"I'm fine." He said not shifting his gaze.

"O...K, go stand next to Sableye and Beautifly" She said a bit creeped out. He nodded and walked over to them. "Freak…" Beautifly muttered. "Hey, just because he's not like you doesn't make him a freak." Magikarp said. "I think he's cool." Sableye grinned. "No one asked you two for you opinions." Beautifly said. The two were about to argue, but were stopped by Gallade. "Violence is unnecessary here, just let it go." He said.

The next contestant was a walking purple flower bud.

"How are you feeling about competing, Cherrim?" Celebi asked.

"Eh, I just don't want to get voted out first." He sighed as he walked over to the rest of the contestants.

"Oh great, we got a buzz-kill." Deoxys groaned.

After Cherrim, a drunken figure with red marks all over his body sloppily made his way to the others, before passing out halfway there.

"Can someone get Spinda?" Celebi asked.

"I got it."

A large dragonfly like Pokémon said in a cheery voice, she had large, green rhombus wings, and she appeared to be wearing red goggles.

"Thank you, Flygon." Celebi said, she smiled in response.

The next contestant was a black and blue firefly like creature, and her face was framed with a purple curl-like appendage.

"My bag is a bit heavy; could one of you big, strong men help me with them?" She cooed.

"I got it." The next contestant said, he was a large green lizard capable of standing on his two feet, he has two spikes growing from each of his arms, he had a red stripe around his stomach, and has a large bush of a tail.

"Welcome Illumise and Sceptile." Celebi welcomed.

Sceptile shrugged and grabbed both his and Illumise's bags and walked over with the rest of the contestants.

The next contestant was a large red dragon like creature, he wasn't on a wailord, and flew down right next to the dock, upon further inspection, it was noticed that his left eye had a scar over it, as well as one under his bottom lip. "Welcome to the island, Charizard. Go stand next Flygon over there." Celebi instructed. Charizard nodded and flew over to her.

"Hi there, I'm Flygon, it's nice to meet you!" She smiled. Charizard looked at her and huffed. "Just don't get in my way, or I'll burn you to cinders." He said, looking away from her.

The next contestant was a light brown fish covered in dark irregular spots, and all are fins are a dull blue and irregular. "H-hello, my name is Feebas." She said in a feeble voice. "Welcome to the island! Please go wait by Magikarp over there" Celebi exclaimed. Feebas complied and flopped over to the other fish, who flashed a small grin at her.

After Feebas, two more contestants had arrived, the first one was a robotic like Pokémon with metallic skin and two blue arms sticking out of his disk-like body, each with three flat spikes sticking out of them.

The second was a small, blue, canine. He had black legs and ears, and blue arms and tail. He stood on his toes, keeping his island.

"Welcome, Metang and Riolu." Celebi said.

"Glad to be here." Metang said.

"I hope this island will help my master my body and soul, and to get far in this game." Riolu said in a calm voice, moving over to Magikarp.

The next Pokémon resembled a wind chime; she had a yellow orb fixed atop of her head and a tag like tail. Right behind her was a green stomach like Pokémon with a yellow feather sticking out of his head.

"Chimecho, Gulpin, nice to meet you." Celebi said.

"Many blessings to all." Chimecho chimed.

"When's lunch?" Gulpin asked, completely oblivious to the real reason they're on the island.

"All in due time." Celebi said directing them to where everyone else is.

The contestant after was a feline Pokémon with a mostly tan body and a purple collar with pin-like extensions. "Hello y'all, my name's Delcatty and I hope to get become friends with all of you." She smiled and made her way to Swellow, winking at him.

After Delcatty, a small dinosaur Pokémon wearing a skull stepped off the wailord, carrying his suitcase on his bone club. "Name's Cubone, and I'm going to be the victor." He said in a childlike voice, completely thrashing his 'cool guy' reputation. "My Arcues he's so adorable!" Flygon squealed hugging the little Pokémon.

"Get out of my face!"

"How can I, you have such a large head?!"

"Says you and your tiny arms!"

"At least I have arms!"

The group to see two dinosaur-like Pokémon head-butting each other angrily. One of them resembled a Pachycephalosaurus, with a grey body and a blue dome shaped head with grey spikes sticking out of the back. The other resembled a Ceratopsian, with a dark grey shield like face.

"Deoxys, do something about Sheildon and Cranidos." Celebi instructed. Deoxys groaned and used Psychic to separate the two, tossing them to opposite sides.

The next Pokémon was a plant like creature; she had the thorns on top of her head and leaf-like epaulettes. Her right and held a red rose, and her left held a blue. "Hello everyone, I'm Roselia…" She purred, then turning to the guys "I hope to get…'acquainted' with all of you." She said as she made her way to where everyone else was. Most of the guys gawked at Roselia…

…though it was nothing compared to the next contestant.

She had a slender white body under her gown, gracefully twirling her green arms as she made her way to the other competitors. "Hello everyone, I'm Gardevoir, and I hope we can get along." She smiled, almost all the guys nodded in agreement.

The next competitor hopped out of the water and onto the dock. He had the appearance of a mix between a weasel and a seas otter. The Pokémon had orange fur and blue fins on his arms, with his tail appeared to be split in two. "Name's Buizel, remember it." He sneered.

Another competitor jumped out of the water and started making his way towards the host of the show. He was a light blue aquatic Pokémon with a serpentine body, had white spots bordered by orange rings that dot his body, and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. "Hello Ms. Host and Mr. Less important co-host, I am Huntail, and aim to get far in this game, and probably piss some people off along on my way." The aquatic serpent grinned. "I don't like him." Deoxys huffed. "But I do." Celebi giggled.

And yet another Pokémon hopped out of the water. She was similar to Huntail, but was a pink serpentine instead of a blue one. She had a long, thin mouth and a purple-tipped fin that was atop of her head. "And Gorebyss, the last of the water types, arrive!" Celebi announced, getting bored at how long it took for the rest of the contestants to arrive. She giggled and made her way to Huntail, who wouldn't stop staring.

The next competitor was happily skipping towards the rest; she was a small rabbit-like Pokémon with chocolate brown fur, one of which is curled up. Tan fleece covered most of her lower body, feet, and the tips of her ears, one of which was curled up. "Hello everyone! I'm Buneary and I hope we all get along!" She cheered. Riolu stopped his quick training session to stare at the cute newcomer, before slapping himself out of it and resuming his practice.

After the happy-go-lucky Buneary made her way, a complete opposite of her made way to the dock. She was a small blue, round, mouse Pokémon with circular ear with pink insides. She had a thin, black, zigzagging tail that had a blue ball at the end, about the size of her entire body. "H-hello…I'm A-azurill…" She muttered. "What's that thing next to you?" Deoxys asked, pointing towards the large rock that stood adjacent of the small Pokémon. Azurill poked it with her tail, which caused it to open its eyes and flail its arms, letting out a loud war cry that scared the Poka Dot Pokémon half to death. The talking rock let out a hearty laughter. "Sorry to scare you comrade, Geodude did not think his trick would scare you." He said. "I-i-i-i-t's a-a-lright…" She murmured, still petrified. A large gasp was heard as Haunter made his way over to the dock and picked up Geodude. "It's a talking rock! There must be like only five left in existence!" He exclaimed. "Oh, is purple ghosty man interested in Geodue's structure?" Geodude asked. "Frosslass, see how far I can throw it!"

"What is purple ghost man suggesting?"

"Haunter…I don't think that such a good id-"

"TOO LATE!"

The ghost threw Geodude as far as he could, which because of his terrible aim, ended up hitting Spinda who had recently woken up, knocking him out again. Everyone stared at what had just happened, completely ignoring the newest arrival, much to his displeasure.

"Ahem…"

The contestants turned the new guy, a blue reptilitan like Pokémon with a yellow underbelly and lower jaw, he had two sharp teeth protruding upward and a gray 'mane' that extended to his back. "Bagon's in the house, make way for the new king." He grinned. Though at this point no one could care.

"Is that all? Is there anyone left?" Celebi asked.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!MMMMAAAAKKKKEEEE WWWWWWAAAAAYYYYYY!"

Before anyone could react, a mysterious person crashed in front of Phione, with only his legs and brown feet sticking out of the ground. He soon pulled himself out of the ground, miraculously unscathed. He had a pale purple body with three blunt protrusions on top of his head. He also had white bands resembling bandages on his torso and wrists. "Sorry about that guys; I fell into the wailord's blowhole and he knocked me over here, I'm Tyrogue by the way." He said dusting himself off before turning to Phione. "You alright?" She nodded slowly.

"That's all now!" She exclaimed, turning to everyone. "Hello and welcome to Total Pokémon Drama Island, where you all will compete for 100,000,000,000 poke-dollars!" She announced, pumping up most of the contestants. "The rules are simple, you will be split into two teams and will compete in challenges, every time a team loses a challenge, they will have to vote off a member from their team, the last contestant standing wins all the money!" She exclaimed.

"Now will there will be two teams, the Exhilarating Xerneas' and Victorous Yvental's team. On the Xeneas' team will be Swellow, Beautifly, Phione, Haunter, Frosslass, Cherrim, Flygon, Sceptile, Metang, Huntail, Gorebyss, Bagon, Cubone, Roselia, Geodue, Tyrouge, and Azrurill. The Yvental's team will be Sableye, Zangoose, Magikarp, Gallade, Spinda, Illumise, Charizard, Feebas, Riolu, Chimecho, Gulpin, Delcatty, Sheildon, Cranidos, Gardevoir, Buizel, and Buneary." Celebi explained.

***0***

**Celebi: This is the infamous confessionals, everything is kept secret from your fellow competitors, so use this as your personal diary to rant, complain, day dream, or whatever.**

***0***

**Beautifly: I already hate this island.**

***0***

**Riolu: My masters sent me here to hone my skills, but they never mentioned…such a cute girl *slaps himself* focus Riolu, you came here on a misson.**

***0***

**Huntail: I came here to mess stuff up, and now I'm going to win Gorebyss' heart. *grins***

***0***

**Magikarp: I'm here to prove that not all fish are useless, and maybe I could evolve, it's better than home anyways.**

***0***

"Everyone put your stuff in your cabins! We're starting our first challenge!" Celebi announced. "We're starting our challenges already?" Buneary asked as everyone was putting their stuff away. "Come on, it's the first challenge, how hard can it be?" Huntail asked.

As soon as everyone put their stuff away, Deoxys transported them to the top of a clift, overlooking the body of water that surrounded the island.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

**And that finishes the first chapter of the ru-run of TDPI!**

**I'm so exhausted after this…I'm going to take a while to recover.**

**So I hope you enjoy it, I'll be working on this as well as my Pokémon Highschool, so stay tuned. **

**This is DemonSlayerGod…going to bed!**

***falls asleep***


	2. Leap of Faith

**Dsg: So I'm starting the second chapter of TDI.**

**Geodude: Brought to you by Geodude!**

**Dsg: Shut up Geodude.**

**Geodude: Geodude will never be silenced!**

**Dsg: Whatever…let's get on with the re-write!**

* * *

The 34 contestants stared down at the body of water beneath them seeing two rings formed by buoys.

"Welcome to your first challenge!" Celebi announced. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Magikarp asked, Deoxys actually nodded a bit. "Your first challenge is called "The Leap of Faith." The object of the challenge is simple. There are two zones, a safe and a danger zones, marked by the buoys, the smaller being the safe, and the larger being the danger. If you land in the safe zone, your team gets 5 points, if you land in the danger zone, you only get 3 points. Beware, the danger zone is filled with Basculin and the out of bounds zone is filled with Sharpedos." Celebi explained.

* * *

Everyone stared at Celebi like she was insane. Sableye raised his claw. "Yah, are you on any type of medication or something?" He asked. "Just for that, your team is going first." Celebi said. Everyone glared at the darkness Pokémon.

The Yvental's all stared at the long fall. Gardevoir looked at everyone "So…who is goi-"

SPLASH

They looked down to see Gallade walking out of the pool, completely unscathed.

***0***

**Gardevoir: How did he-…I mean….he just JUMPED…with no resistance. That's just crazy.**

***0***

**Gallade: Three words; Third Grade fieldtrip **

***0***

"And the Yventals have 5 points!" Celebi announced. Suddenly Buizel had a determined face, "If that guy can do it, than so can I!" He announced, diving into the water. Though he landed in the danger zone and got bit by some Basculin.

"8 points!"

"Alright…um…who's next?" Gardevoir asked.

"I'll go next." Magikarp said as he flopped to the edge of the cliff. "Wish me luck." He said to Feebas as he jumped off the cliff, landing in the safe zone.

"13 points!"

"I guess I'll take my hand at it." Zangoose shrugged as she walked to edge, but immediately started to have second thoughts. She sweated nervously as she stared down. "You can do it Zangoose!" Sableye cheered. Zangoose smiled slightly and jumped, landing into the danger zone. A couple of yells were heard, and Zangoose was seen walking to shore tossing a fainted Basculin back into the water.

"16 points!"

***0***

**Sableye: Wow…**

***0***

"My turn!" Sableye said diving off the cliff, landing out of bounds. The Darkness Pokémon let out a shriek as he swam away from the Sharpedos.

"16 points!"

"Spinda, you're next." Illumise pushed the drunken Pokémon towards the end. He fell off without a word, hitting the buoy and falling face first into the safe zone.

"How the hell does that even work?!" Bagon asked.

"With the power of comedy, behold its might." Haunter said, confusing everyone.

"21 points!"

Riolu jumped next, using the aura to slow his decent into the safe zone, scoring another 5 points.

Gardevoir did something similar using her psychic powers, slowly descending into the safe zone.

"31 points!"

"Come on, that's practically cheating!" Cubone raged.

"Never said you couldn't use moves or abilities." Celebi shrugged.

Delcatty was next, she strutted to the end. "Be sure to watch me." She said winking at Swellow as she dived off. Though she landed in the danger zone, and a Basculin bit her tail.

"34 points!"

***0***

**Swellow: I have a hankering that feline has a thing for me, wonder why?**

***0***

The rest of Yvental's went, scoring a total of 50 points. The only ones who didn't go were Charizard and Buneary.

"You sure you two aren't jumping?" Celebi asked.

"My tail would go out and I'd die, you idiot." Charizard huffed

"I'm not really that well with heights." Buneary admitted, hiding her face in her tan fleece.

"Well that leaves the Yventals with 50 points! Let's see if the Xerneas' can beat that!"

* * *

"Ok, which one of you losers is going first?" Beautifly asked.

"Why don't you?" Huntail asked. Beautifly simply scoffed, "Like I'd risk ruining my beautiful looks on a stupid challenge like this." Huntail frowned and used Water Pulse on the butterfly, before diving off the cliff, landing in the safe zone.

"5 points!"

"Haha, serves you right!" Magikarp laughed.

***0***

**Beautifly: I hate fish now…*growls***

***0***

Swellow went next, taking to the sky and diving into the safe zone like a rocket, creating a large splash. "Do a barrel role!" Haunter yelled, causing everyone to face palm.

"10 points!"

***0***

**Cubone: I don't get that guy…though his ice friend isn't that bad looking *chuckles***

***0***

"I could do better than that bird." Bagon boasted as he jumped off the cliff, though he only landed in the danger zone, resulting in a Basculin bite to the head.

"13 points!"

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard." Cubone said, as he ran and jumped off the cliff, though with his short legs he couldn't jump very far, and ended up plummeting into the danger zone, getting attacked by the Sharpedo.

***0***

**Cubone: *dripping wet* Son of a B# *h!**

***0***

Phione was starting to shake from the fright, and Tyrouge took noticed to this and walked up to her. "Feeling a bit anxious?" He asked. She immediately nodded. "Well if you keep on worrying about the bad, you'll never see the good, like how fun the jump will be!" Tyrouge said as he jumped off the cliff, landing dead center into the safe zone.

"18 points!"

Phione smiled a bit and jumped, though only made it to the danger zone. She gulped in fear of the Basculin, but they never came.

***0***

**Phione: *sighs* I'm glad that the Basculin didn't attack me, but for a different reason, it's because I'm Sea Guardian…**

***0***

"21 points!"

"I'll go next." Metang said as he floated down, Roselia found this as an easy opportunity to make it down and jumped on his head. The claw Pokémon rolled his eyes and continued floating down into the safe zone.

"Come on! That's not fair!" Magikarp yelled.

"Isn't against the rules, but we're prohibiting it from now on, and the Xerneas' have 31 points!" Celebi said.

***0***

**Roselia: An important fact in competitions, use everything to your advantage, even your competitors.**

***0***

"Alright, who's next?" Beautifly asked. Cherrim simply walked off the edge without a word and fell straight down. The Sharpedos thought he was a piece of scrap and ignored him, as he simply floated back to the shore.

***0***

**Cherrim: eh *shrugs***

***0***

Geodude stared at the cliff, before turning to Sceptile. "Green plant man, throw Geodude off the cliff into circle!" The rock Pokémon instructed. Sceptile complied and picked Geodude up in one hand, skillfully throwing him into the safe zone. "For Mother Kanto!" The Rock yelled as he plummeted. Everyone stared down until Gorebyss made the obvious comment "Wait…can Geodude swim?" Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of their teammates sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

"I'll save you, talking rock!" Haunter screamed as he dived down to save his rock-based friend, completely forgetting that he could float. He landed in the danger zone, and started Shadow Punching all the Sharpedos that appeared before him. He dove down and picked up Geodude and threw him back to shore, and once again, because of his bad aim, Geodude ended up hitting Spinda.

***0***

**Huntail: Haunter…is…AWESOME! He just beat up all those Sharpedos!**

***0***

**Bagon: That guy's crazy, and powerful.**

***0***

**Tyrogue: I'm going to ask him if he'll be my sparring partner.**

***0***

**Frosslass: Haunter's always been strong, he's used it many times, and saved me many times as well…though that one time…*sighs sadly***

***0***

"The Xerneas' has 31 points!"

The rest of the competitors jumped, except for Beautifly and Azruill, scoring a total of 50 points.

"So the Yvental's and Xerneas' are tied right now, whoever makes the next jump will win the first challenge!" Celebi cheered. "Is she always this happy-go-lucky?" Magikarp rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So Azurill's too much of a scaredy cat, and Beautifly's a rich prick, so we're screwed." Huntail sighed. "I-I'm sorry…I'm not much help..." Azurill mumbled. Beautifly rolled her eyes "Like I'd care about this stupid challenge."

The Yvental's looked at their side "We've got a large lizard that could die, and a bunny, so we're counting on the latter here." Magikarp said turning to Buneary. "I don't know if I could do it…" She replied shyly, hiding her face in her fleece. "Come on Buneary, we really need you to help us." Riolu said. The rabbit blushed and nodded, hopping off the edge and landing into the safe zone.

* * *

"And that brings the Yvental's to 55 points! Meaning that they win the first challenge, and your prize…a hot tub!" Celebi announced as the Victorious Yventals cheered. "Exhilarating Xerneas', I will meet you at the elimination tonight."

***0***

**Riolu: I'm glad Buneary listened to me…not because I like her or anything…i-it's just that we couldn't have won without her…yah…**

***0***

**Buneary: Why did I listen to Riolu? Well he's cute, seems nice, and seems like he cares about others more than himself, I wonder if he'd be interested in me…**

***0***

* * *

Night fell onto the island and everyone was either in the hot tub or around it, except for Gallade, who was leaning against a tree, staring into the night sky.

"Rough first day, wasn't it?"

The Blade Pokémon turned to his other evolution and shrugged. "I suppose it was." He muttered. "Then why don't you join everyone in the hot tub?" Gardevoir asked. Gallade shrugged. "The need doesn't arise to me, but you go on and enjoy it." He said. "Well the need should arise, you did go first, and helped the rest of the team." The Psychic type explained. "As I did go first, I don't see how it inspired anyone else but Buizel, and that was only out of rivalry." Gallade explained. "I won't try to force you, but you should take it into consideration, loneliness isn't always the sole option." Gardevoir said as she walked away.

"Well it is for me, whether I like it or not."

* * *

The 17 competitors were all huddled by a fire, as Celebi held a plate with 16 Poképuffs.

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony, as you all know, one of you is leaving this island. Who that will be is up you. Everyone has a stamp card with everyone's faces on it. Whichever camper has the most stamps will be voted off the island." Celebi explained.

***0***

**Bagon: Beautifly, she didn't do anything**

***0***

**Swellow: Beautifly, the lassie wasn't much help this challenge. **

***0***

**Haunter: I VOTE AGAINST THE CLOWNS!**

***0***

**Huntail: Beautifly, hate her already.**

***0***

**Magikarp: Beautifly, she's not going to be any good, she'll just complain.**

***0***

**Cubone: Beautifly and Azurill both didn't jump, but the butterfly looks better than the mouse…*chuckles***

***0***

**Roselia: Beautifly, she's useless and it'll be harder to…operate…with her around.**

***0***

**Geodude: Geodude thinks that butterfly girl should leave!**

***0***

**Beautifly: I want that stupid eel out of here!**

***0***

"Alright, the votes are in. If I call your name, come up and receive your Poképuffs. If your name isn't called, you must board the Wailord of Losers and you're out of the competition, and you can't come back…EVER." Celebi explained, causing some of the contestants to gulp.

"The contestants that are safe are; Swellow, Phione, Haunter, Frosslass, Cherrim, Flygon, Sceptile, Metang, Gorebyss, Bagon, Cubone, Roselia, Geodude, and Tyrouge." She said handing the Poképuffs to the 14 contestants, leaving only 3 left. "Huntail…" She called out tossing the pastry into the eel's mouth, causing Beautifly to make a sour face. "Azurill, Beautifly, both of you refused to jump…and the person leaving…

Is…

Beautifly."

"WHAT?!" The butterfly screamed at her former competitors. "Why did you vote me out?!" Huntail glared at her. "It's because all you did was whine, so we voted you out." He said. "No one asked you eel!" She screamed. "Beautifly, time to leave." Celebi instructed. "Whatever…my daddy will just buy me whatever I want, I don't need you guys." Beautifly huffed as she left. Huntail growled and fired another Water Pulse at her, dousing her scales as she stepped onto the Wailord.

"STUPID EEL!"

**Beautifly: So apparently we're supposed to a 'final confessional' kind of thing before we leave, pretty stupid if you ask me. I hated everyone here, though Sceptile had a nice charm to him. For who I want to win, probably him, or anyone else except that stupid eel! I hate him!**

"And that concludes our first challenge!" Celebi announced. "Join us next time on the next on…total…Drama….POKEMON….ISLAND!"

**And done….so Beautifly's the first one to go, as usual. Now I've thought of a way to do character bio's, but it's more of 'borrowed'. I'll basically give the bio of the character(s) eliminated. So here goes the first one;**

Beautifly- As it was in the original, she's the first one that gets kicked off. She's the rich daughter type, which is why she was so stuck up. Originally it was Magikarp that Beautifly hated, but now it's Huntail, due to them being on the same team (mistake on my part). Though it still has the same effect. I decided to have a small interest in Sceptile, which may or may not become more than it already is.

**So that went well…I think. Anyways, what's up with Gallade? Do Buneary and Riolu have a thing for each other? What does Frosslass know about Haunter? What is Roselia planning? Why is Geodude so….like Geodude? **

**Find out on the next chapter!**

Beautifly: Review…or whatever…it's not like I care


	3. Mess With the Bull, Get the Horns

**Chapter start now!**

* * *

"Do you have any 3's?"

"Go fish."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Not at all, I just realized the irony myself."

Riolu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as Magikarp gave him a skeptical look. The two were obviously playing Go-Fish. They had quickly became friends after the first challenge, and were spending the morning playing card games.

"So Riolu, you said you trained in the mountains?" Magikarp asked.

"Yah, I trained in Mount Cornet all of my life." Riolu said as he picked up a card.

"How's it like there?"

"Well, it's really cold, and quiet as well. The elders sent me down to see how well I'd function in tense situations. So I came to this island." Riolu explained as he gave a card to Magikarp. "Why'd you join the competition?" He asked. "Well, I wanted to prove that Magikarps aren't useless, also it'll be cool if I evolved." The orange fish explained. "Evolving huh…well Riolus will only evolve by happiness, but after all that time in the mountains, I've got my emotions all wrapped up, so evolving might be a problem." Riolu shrugged.

"Hey look it's Buneary asking you out on a date!"

As fast as a bullet, Riolu turned around, his tail swishing around in anticipation. "Where?!" Though his question was soon answered by the sound of laughter. "That's not funny Magikarp." He said as his smile turned into a frown. After a couple more seconds, Magikarp stopped laughing. "Sorry…that was too funny to pass up." He let out a couple more snickers. "I thought you had your emotions in check, the rabbit that much of a lure for you? Cause you looked like you could evolve right then and there." Magikarp said.

"S-shut up…" Riolu kept his head and voice low, with a red face.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! MEET IN THE CENTER OF CAMP IN 5 MINUTES!"

"C-come on…let's go…" Riolu muttered as he left.

***0*  
Magikarp: Riolu's cool, he just sort of switches from being all calm and mature to childish and excitable. Also he obviously has a crush on Buneary, but I'll see how well he does before I decide to meddle. *chuckles*  
*0***

* * *

Both of the teams gathered in the center, where they saw a large pen with an angry bull with three tails, as well as Celebi and Deoxys standing outside of the pen.

"So, what idiotic challenge do you have for us today?" Huntail asked. "Well my serpent friend, we're about to do the most dangerous challenge yet!" Celebi exclaimed. "It's only been two challenges, you can't use that yet." Magikarp said. "Shut it fish…" The grass legendary growled. She immediately smiled again, and turned to the rest of the group. "Your next challenge is…a bull wrestling challenge!"

"From jumping off a cliff to wrestling a bull, you really have your priorities straight, don't you?" Roselia rolled her eyes. Celebi ignored her and continued with her explanation. "Each of you will be locked in this pen with this angry and special bred Tauros for 5 minutes, if you can survive the five minutes, your team gets a point. If you get knocked out of the ring or faint, you're out." Celebi explained. "And the Victorious Yventals will go first."

* * *

Sableye was up first. The Tauros kept charging at the cave Pokémon, but due to being part Ghost type, the bull went right through him. "Come on Tauros, you can do better than that!" Sableye grinned widely and pranced around. The bull kept on charging, and kept on going through him. After a while, the Tauros' horns glowed green, and he dashed at Sableye, knocking the Dark/Ghost Pokémon out of the pen with a Megahorn before he even realized it.

"3 minutes and 40 seconds!"

Sableye landing perfectly in Zangoose's arms, grinning awkwardly. "Hehe…thanks..." He chuckled. "No problem." She said as she put him down on the floor. "Guess I'll go next." She shrugged as stepped into the pen. As the Tauros prepared to charge, Zangoose used Swords Dance. When the enraged bull charged at the cat ferret, she immediately held him back with her claws, and for the next 5 minutes, she battled the bull with Slashes and X-Scissors.

"5 minutes and 23 seconds. One point for the Yveltal's!"

***0*  
Sableye: Wow…just…wow...she doesn't cease to amaze me.  
*0***

"Alright, I'm next." Cranidos said as he entered the pen. "Watch how a pro does it." He grinned at Sheildon. For the next 4 minutes, he bashed heads with the bull. This continued until Tauros got smart, his horns glowed white, and he knocked Cranidos out with a powerful Rock Smash.

"4 minutes and 41 seconds!"

"Nice job, pro." Sheildon snickered, earning a growl from the dinosaur.

Sheildon stepped into the pen and used Iron Defense, hardening her body, the Tauros repeatedly tried to ram here, but she kept her ground…until Tauros did the same thing, and used Rock Smash on her, knocking her out of the ring and landing on Cranidos.

"4 minutes and 42 seconds!"

"Get off me you shield-faced moron!"

"Shut up you big headed dino! I got a better time than you!"

"By one second!"

Gardevoir sighed and used her psychic powers to separate the two. "Stop it you two, you're fighting like an old married couple." The two blushed and looked away.

"W-why would I marry an idiot like him?!"

"I'd rather die than marry her!"

Gardevoir sighed and placed the two of them on the floor. "If you say so…" She giggled as she walked into the pen.

***0***

**Sheildon: I-I mean it! I hate that guy!**

***0***

**Cranidos: She's annoying…I don't like her at all!**

***0***

The psychic Pokémon looked at the angry bull and gulped. The Tauros charged at her, and she gracefully twirled out of the way, avoiding harm. She used Psychic on him and held him in the air. Though he was heavy and she eventually sent him down, enraging the bull. The Tauros charged at her, knocking her out with a Megahorn. She flew high in the sky and screamed for her life, but then found herself in Gallade's arms, being held like a bride.

"H-how did…?"

"I'm part Psychic, remember?" He said and set her down.

"T-thanks…" She muttered.

***0***

**Gardevoir: I don't know what happened, one moment I'm flying through the air, and the next I'm in Gallade's strong, muscular, elegant arms...umm….cut the last part out please.**

***0***

"5 minutes and 12 seconds! Two points for the Yveltal's!"

Gallade decided that he'd go next. He stepped into the pen and got into an attack position, elbow-blades pointed outward. The Tauros got ready to charge at him, but stopped halfway, as if he could tell that Gallade was a mutant species. The bull wouldn't come close to Gallade, and stayed at least 5 feet away from him. After 5 minutes, Gallade just left.

***0***

**Gallade: Great, just great…another Pokémon disgusted by me. *growls in frustration and punches the wall, denting it* Godammit…**

***0***

"Um…5 minutes and 49 seconds…three points for the Yveltal's…"

No one knew if they should cheer or not, since they were all confused about what just happened. Gallade got out of the pen and left the area. Gardevoir was about to follow him, but was stopped by Zangoose and Sableye.

***0***

**Sableye: I have this feeling that Gallade's hiding a lot of things, kind of makes sense because of his mutation. He just doesn't want to tell everyone, since I don't think he's an open person…hey, who dented the wall?**

***0***

"So, who's next?" Illumise asked. Spinda raised his hand "I'll take a shoot at it…" He slurred as he slowly made his way into the pen.

The Tauros tried charging at Spinda, but he narrowly dodged, by simply walking in a wobbly manner. The bull kept on trying to ram Spinda, but always ended up failing. The bull was about to give up, when Spinda just fainted. The Tauros charged at full speed and rammed Spinda, sending him flying.

"6 minutes…4 seconds…four points…"

Everyone was dumbfounded at Spinda's 'ability' and said nothing.

***0* **

**Haunter: Spinda holds a large amount of the power of comedy…interesting.**

***0***

After Spinda, Charizard went next. "You're going down bull." Charizard roared. The Tauros charged at the fire dragon. Charizard grinned and caught the bull by his horns, and flipped him back and forth, swinging him away. Celebi revived the bull, who stomped the ground and send a bunch of rocks at Charizard, knocking him out with Stone Edge.

"4 minutes and 59.99999…you get the point, it's not 5 minutes."

"Come on! That's not fair!" Charizard yelled.

"Don't care!" Celebi chipped.

Charizard growled and walked out of the pen.

The rest of the Yveltal's went, scoring 8 points.

"Now it's time for the Xerneas' to go."

* * *

Up first was Metang, who didn't have to do much. He just floated in the air, his steel body protecting him from the bull's projectiles.

"5 minutes, 38 seconds! 1 point for the Xerneas team!"

After Metang, Swellow took to the air, dodging more projectiles and earning his team another point.

***0***

**Delcatty: *licks lips* That bird is all mine.**

***0***

Haunter floated into the pen, a determined look in his eyes. The Tauros charged through him, but it went right through him. He grabbed the bull by his horns and swung him around. "You've been a bad bull, now spin you dumb animal, spin until you are nothing more!" He yelled and threw the bull out of the ring, falling on none other than Spinda.

***0***

**Bagon: I think Spinda's some weird pain magnet to whatever Haunter does.**

***0***

**Frosslass: Wow…Haunter's just as strong as I remember…*blushes***

***0***

"Um…we'll give you that point. So the Xerneas' have three points!" Celebi said.

Geodude went next, but Tauros ignored him, thinking he was a rock. This pissed Geodude off, "You think you can ignore Geodude like that?! Geodude will bring the pain on you!" The rock Pokémon yelled as he flung multiple rocks at the Tauros for the next 5 minutes.

"5 minutes and 59 seconds! Four points!"

The rest of the team, however, didn't do so well, scoring only 7 points, with only Azurill remaining. She timidly stepped into the pen, but immediately ran out when she caught contact with the Tauros.

"Looks like I'll be seeing all of you at elimination."

* * *

***0***

**Roselia: Azurill, girl's useless.**

***0***

**Metang: Azurill**

***0***

**Huntail: The little blue girl**

***0***

**Bagon: Azurill**

***0***

"And it's unanimous, Azurill, you're out of there." Celebi said as she handed everyone but her a Pokepuff.

"Pack your things and leave."

***0***

**Azurill: Well I couldn't do much, since I'm such a scaredy cat… as for whom I want to win, probably Phione. **

***0***

Azurill stepped onto the Wailord, and sailed away.

"You are all dismissed." Celebi said as she floated away, everyone started to walk away, until Roselia stopped a select few, those being Cherrim, Bagon, Cubone, and Sceptile.

"What do you want?" Bagon asked. "I propose an alliance; the four of us band together, and pick out the losers from the team, in order to win this. Sound good?" She asked.

Cubone immediately agreed, Cherrim didn't care either way and signed up, Sceptile said yes just for the heck of it, and Bagon decided to join after a bit of thought.

"You won't be disappointed by Team Thorn."

***0***

**Roselia: A team of men? I can easily manipulate them with my feminine wills, boys are stupid.**

***0***

**Cubone: Score! I'm in an alliance with an attractive plant girl.**

***0***

**Cherrim: eh…**

***0***

**Bagon: She's up to something, I just know it…and whatever it is, I'll beat her at her own game.**

***0***

**Sceptile: She's trying to play us, I can see it in her eyes, reminds me of a Zoroark I knew. She thinks that we only think with our hormones, I'll go along with it, just to see what she has planned.**

***0***

* * *

Gallade was sitting on the beach, staring at the moon, listening to the soothing sound of the waves. A set of footsteps alerted him, and he turned around, only to find Gardevoir, Sableye, and Cranidos.

"Why are you here all by your lonesome?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He gave her a 'why are you here right now?' look, but she ignored it. "Is there a problem with me sitting out here?" He asked. "There's nothing wrong with it, I just want to know why." She replied sweetly.

"I enjoy it, it's comfortable, and it allows me to think. Speaking of, I've been something I've wanted to ask you two." He said as the blade Pokémon pointed to Cranidos and Sableye. "Want to start and alliance with me?"

The two gasped. "Aren't those filled with pompous assholes?" Sableye asked.

"Are you a pompous asshole?"

"no…"

"Is Cranidos a pompous asshole?"

"Well, only to Sheildon."

"Hey!"

"Am I a pompous asshole?"

"Well….."

"You better not."

"I'm joking, you're a cool guy."

"Then I rest my case, we'd just democratically vote on whom to eliminate from our team when we lose." Gallade explained calmly. "Alright then I'm in." Sableye said. "I guess I am as well." Cranidos shrugged.

"Well what about me?"

Gallade shifted his glance to his the Psychic type. "What about you?" He asked. "Why didn't you invite me in your alliance?" She crossed her arms. "Why would you want to join our little band of misfits? Anyone else would be more than glad to have you, in more ways than way." Gallade said. "And what does that mean?" Gardevoir asked, raising her brow.

"It means there are people who value your physical appearance more than your mental and emotional qualities, and would blindly have you by their side." Gallade explain in the most monotonous tone the other three had ever heard. The psychic type's face fell. "However, if you'd like to, you could join our little alliance, where looks don't matter. Seeing that we have a genetically altered Pokémon, one who has gemstones for eye, and another one who's a revived fossil."

Sableye and Cranidos would complain if it weren't true.

Gardevoir smiled a bit. "I'd like to join."

Gallade stood up, brushing the sand off of him.

"Well lady and gentlemen, I welcome you to Team Gallant"

"You choose that since your name is Gallade."

"Shut up."

***0***

**Gardevoir: Is that how Gallade sees me? Another pretty face? Well he never stated that he was noe of those people…I sure hope not…SINCE HE'S OUR TEAM LEADER! Yah…**

***0***

**Sableye: Friendship Acquired!**

***0***

**Gallade: I decided this be easier to progress through the game, I will not deceive my teammates though, it goes against what my mother taught me. Mom...Dad... *punches the wall again***

* * *

**And chapter done!**

**Now for the character bio:**

Azurill: She was a fraidy cat, always planned it like that. She was supposed to be eliminated later, but whatever. Never really had much planned for her anyways.

**It seems a bit rushed, but whatever, it's done and that's all that matters.**

**So Azurill's been eliminated, didn't really care much for her, whatever.**

**Roselia and Gallade have started alliances! Who else will indulge in this pact? What's going on between Buneary and Riolu? Does Gardevoir have a thing for Gallade?**

**Tune in next chapter to find out!**

Azurill: r-review…please..


End file.
